Monster
by DanniFenton14
Summary: Danny is afraid of his ghost half. It takes control of him and does evil things to the town of Amity Park. Can his best friend Danniella save him from himself? I don't own Danny Phantom or Monster: Skillet


_Danny Phantom: Monster_

_(Danny's room)_

_'Danny's P.O.V.'_

I hate my life.

Ever since I was in that lab accident nine months ago , I've been different, in other terms...I'm half ghost.

That's right I'm HALF GHOST. I'm a loser, an outcast, A FREAK!

Danni thinks that I should use my powers to help the town. Tucker wants me to use my powers for my own greater good.

I don't do either. It's the side of me, I'll never let you see.

And I'm changing. Every day I loose more and more control of Phantom.

I don't like the fact that my _evil_ ghost side IS apart of me, so I call it Phantom.

I must confess...I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!

I don't know why, but suddenly I had this urge to write a song.

_***LIne Break***_

"There done" I said out loud I grabbed my guitar and stated to play.

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage,_

_And I just can't hold it,_

_It's scratching on the walls,_

_In the closet,_

_In the halls,_

_It comes awake,_

_And I can't control it,_

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body,_

_In my head,_

_Why won't somebody come save me from this,_

_Make It end,_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_**Instrumental**_

_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it,_

_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up,_

_Break me down,_

_Why won't somebody come save me from this,_

_Make it end,_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_the nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I,_

_Feel like a monster_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_It's hidin' in the dark,_

_It's teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my soul,_

_It wants my heart,_

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream,_

_Maybe it's inside of me,_

_Stop this monster,_

_I feel it deep within,_

_it's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I,_

_FEEL LIKE A MONSTER,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I've gotta get control,_

_He's something radical,_

_I must confess that I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster,_

_I, I,_

_Feel like a monster._

When the song was over Danni came in. "Hey Danny. Was that you singing?" Danni asked looking worried.

"Yeah, that was me" I said some what scared.

Lately I've had no control on Phantom. He takes control of me, and I'm afraid that he will hurt Danni.

"Danni I think that you should leave. I'm scared that Phantom will take over me and turn me into a monster, or worse." I said in a shaky voice

"Oh come on Danny, your not a monster!" Danni said annoyed. She always gets annoyed when I talk about me being a monster.

"No, you-you don't understand. Phantom can overshadow me whenever. And I know that he will try to kill you and everyone else I care about."

Danny, do you know how ridicules you sound? Who has ever heard of a ghost taking over itself?" Danni said.

Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain shoot up my spine.

I collapsed on the floor. Phantom was trying to take control again, and he was winning.

"D-Danny? Are you-are you ok?" I looked up at Danni, who looking terrified.

I could only say one thing before Phantom totally took over "Run!" Then Phantom totally took over.

He let the blue rings wash over MY body.

My clothes went from black sneakers to red boots and red gloves. My dark blue baggy jeans and white T-shirt changed to a red and black jumpsuit with a red 'P' symbol on the hair went from coal black to snow white. My eyes went from icy blue to an evil neon green.

Danni didn't move. She just stood there, horrified.

The strange thing was that Phantom didn't attack he just stood in spot, staring at Danni.

Then he picked Danni up, bridal style. He phased through the wall and flew above Amity Park.

_***Line Break***_

_'Normal P.O.V'._

"Um...Mr. Ghost, that has taken over Danny? Danni asked.

Phantom looked down at Danni. "Call me Phantom. Daniel already named me that." Phantom said in a harsh voice.

"R-Right. Where are you taking me? Why do overshadow Danny? Wha-" "Stop!" Phantom called.

"I will tell you everything when we arrive at our destination." Phantom said in a somewhat caring voice.

Phantom smirked at Danni, who looked scared.

_***Line Break***_

Phantom set Danni down on the grass. They were on a huge cliff, the two could see all of Amity Park. "Why are we here?" Danni asked.

Phantom said nothing, he just stared at the town.

"Uh. Phantom?" Danni called.

Phantom snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? oh, my apologies Danniella. I was thinking."

Danni froze "HEY!" She yelled "I don't care who or how powerful you are. NO ONE CALLS ME DANNIELLA!"

Phantom didn't move he just stared at the town.

"Didn't you have some questions for me?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah." Danni paused "Why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to get you alone with me. Where no one could find us."

"Ok. Why do you overshadow Danny?"

"Because it's the only way I can do things on my own."

"Well, why are you evil?"

"That question I won't answer, but Daniel doesn't need to worry, I won't hurt you or his family."

"Fine. Why did you need to get me alone with you?"

"I need to tell you something that Daniel is to afraid to tell you himself."

Danni was surprised.

"But, but Danny never keeps secrets from me."

"Daniel is to afraid to tell you this thing because he doesn't want it to ruin your friendship with him."

"Phantom, did Danny ask you to do this?" Danni asked Phantom, who was still staring at the town.

"No" Phantom said calmly "I may be a ghost that has no emotion, but I am half of Daniel. So if Daniel is hurting then than I am hurting."

Phantom then walked up to Danni and held her hands in his.

"But there is something that _I_ need to know."Phantom paused "Do you love Daniel?"

Danni was shocked "Well, I... uh...I guess...that I...do kind of." Danni said embarrassed.

"Is that a _yes_ or a _no_?" Phantom was confused.

Danni sighed "Yes, I _love_ Danny."

"That's all I needed to hear." Phantom said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Danni asked.

"Daniel is in love with you. He has been ever since you two met."

Then Phantom let Danny take control once again. Two blue rings washed over Phantom and Danny stood in his place.

Danny fell to his knees weak from trying to take control of Phantom. Danni knelled in front of him.

"Dan...I-" "I love you Danny" Danni said cutting off what Danny was about to say.

Danny smiled "I love you too."

Then Danny and Danni shared a kissed.

"Maybe Phantom isn't so bad after all." Danny smirked.


End file.
